


Early To Rise

by VeryMauk_aGast



Series: Sneaking Around the Xhorhouse [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau does not put up with bullshit, Domestic, Empire Siblings - Freeform, Flash Fic, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, Xhorhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMauk_aGast/pseuds/VeryMauk_aGast
Summary: Beauregard didn't get much sleep because of the noise coming from the next room over. She lets Caleb have a piece of her mind in the morning.





	Early To Rise

It’s early. She can’t tell exactly what time, but it’s fucking early. Way to goddamn early to be up. But Beau can’t sleep any more. She already woke up several times through the night from the noise coming from Fjord’s room. Good gods, do they seriously think they’re subtle? It’s amazing Jester managed to sleep through all of it.

Beau trudges down the stairs to the training room. No one’s up yet. Not even Caduceus, and he’s always up first of their group. Oh well. At least this way she can get a head start on her workout routine before breakfast.

She’s in the middle of her second set of pull-ups when the door creaks open. Beau drops to the floor and sees Caleb making his way towards the library door with a slight limp in his usually smooth gait. “Oy!”

Caleb stops to look at her as he rolls his eyes. “Yes, Beauregard?” he replies with a huffy sigh.

“You two really should go to your room if you’re gonna get it on all night. Other people are trying to sleep.”

Caleb grimaces and pinches the bridge of his nose. “My apologies.”

“How long has that been happening anyway?”

Caleb smirks as he draws his hand through his messy hair. “Since Dashilla’s lair.”

“No shit?” she gapes. “And you haven’t told anyone?”

“Well, Caduceus knows.”

Beau isn’t surprised. With how perceptive the guy was, Caduceus probably knew all sorts of secrets about the group that the others didn’t. “So, you guys are, what? Like an item?”

There’s a shift in the mood as Caleb tenses and bites at his lower lip. “I’m not sure exactly what we are,” he whispers softly.

Beau sighs and closes the gap between them. Fjord and Caleb are some of the most charismatic people in the Mighty Nein, but when it came to the more important sides of communication, they’re pretty shitty at it. “Hey,” she says as she claps a hand on Caleb’s shoulder, “just talk to him. You’ll figure it out.”

“Thank you, Beauregard.”

“Alright. Good talk.”

“Holla…” Caleb mutters, grinning mischievously.

“No- just… No,” Beau says with a chuckle.

Caleb pats her hand and heads towards his room. As soon as the door shuts, Beau shakes her head and goes back to her pull-up bar. Hopefully they figure their shit out soon. And learn a silence spell while they’re at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me Bardic Inspiration, and are always extremely appreciated <3


End file.
